Lars
Etymology Unofficial English translation. "Lars" is the Scandinavian form of Laurance, ultimately deriving from the Latin laurus (laurel). Possibly alluding to the warrior "Lars" of [[Wikipedia:Bastard!!|''Bastard!!]], whose name derives from Lars Ulrich of Metallica. The ''Bastard!! Lars gets his power from the dragons' blood flowing through his body, reminiscent of the Yoma implants made from the Dragons' Descendents. Appearance 'Human' Young man in his 20s. Wears swept-back, blond spiked hair. Similar appearance to "Yugi Takehisa,"Angel Densetsu 1, Act 2, p. 46 a high school student in Norihiro Yagi's earlier series, ''Angel Densetsu'' Yugi from ''Angel Densetsu'' 'Awakened' Flame-like humanoid form when half-awakened. Resembles the Flame-hair awakened. When fully awakened, Lars is similar to Chronos' awakened form. Lars half-awakened Personality Introverted. Quiet surface hides volatile, insecure personality. Easily provoked by Miria. Lars' longevity may be due to Chronos's leadership. The men are independent of Octavia's party. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," his ability and baselines are unknown. History 'Awakened beings' 'Octavia' After the Ghosts land near Rabona, Raki spots a young woman sitting hillside. When he asks her to accompany him and his companions to Rabona, she says the city is deserted. Deneve warns Raki away as this woman is an awakened being. Then Raki notices a dozen or so "humans" watching the city from the hills, all but two being female.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 325–326 'Chronos' Helen asks why the gathering. A bearded man says they wish to see both the emergence of the strongest awakened being ever—and the faces of the warriors who destroyed the Organization.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 330–332 As the Ghosts leave, Miria identifies the bearded man as Chronos, the former No. 4 of the Initial Male Era. His male companion is No. 6, Lars. The woman Raki just spoke to is "Wild horse" Octavia, No. 2. of an unnamed era.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, p. 333 'Cassandra's approach' Later that night, Lars and Chronos detects that Cassandra's speed is accelerating.Jump SQ, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, p. 351 'Meeting' When Clare escapes from the Yoma cocoon, so does a new binary entity—Destroyer–Priscilla. 'Two combats' During the combat of Destroyer–Priscilla fighting itself, two female awakeneds are thrown into Rabona. The Ghosts destroy both. Meanwhile, atop a city battlement, Raki ponders Clare's quest for revenge. Though he understands Clare's motives, he is still puzzled by Priscilla's. Suddenly Chronos and Lars approach Raki for a talk.Jump SQ, November 2012, Claymore, Scene 131, pp. 396–397 Chronos notes Raki's unusual physique and matching sword technique, both designed to fight Yoma entities. Raki admits that his mentor was Isley, who he met in the north.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 238–239 'Last question' Chronos and Lars are suddenly surrounded by Miria and the Ghosts. Chronos wonders why Priscilla, after being freed from the Yoma cocoon, made for the awakened beings in the hills, and not Raki and the Ghosts. He guesses that Raki's presence is what prevented an attack. And that Raki's silence indicates a previous relation with Priscilla.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 244–245 'Miria's plan' Miria baits Chronos and Lars when she implies they are afraid of Priscilla. Lars awakens and threatens the Ghosts. But Chronos orders him to calm down.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, p. 248–249 Miria reveals her scheme of breaking Priscilla's spell over Cassandra, then hoping Cassandra attacks Priscilla. With the combined strength of the Destroyer, Cassandra, the Ghosts and awakened beings, Priscilla could be defeated. But only with all those present here cooperating.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 251–253 Chronos says he will rely the plan to his comrades, but will wait for Miria to act first. He says farewell to Raki, then Chronos and Lars suddenly vanish.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 254–255 Later, Lars fearfully detects what he thinks is the aura Riful of the West, but Chronos says it is someone else.Jump SQ, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, p. 267 'Priscilla–Cassandra' The Ghosts are defeated in Round I of the engagement with Cassandra. During Round II with Octavia's Party, Cassandra changes into a new being—Priscilla–Cassandra, who uses the Dusteater technique to counterattack and destroys most of Octavia's Party. Europa herself is beheaded. Round II of the engagement ends in defeat for Octavia's Party.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 205–207 'Retreat' At a safe distance, the Ghosts watch the mayhem. Helen acknowledges that Miria ordered a retreat in time. Miria already knew the form of the oncoming attack and credits Audrey for intelligence on Cassandra's technique. Helen is concerned about Cassandra changing into Priscilla. When Clare begins to release Yoma energy in response to Priscilla's “presence,” Miria warns Clare to calm down—the transformation is not yet complete.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 208–209 'Round III' Octavia and her remaining comrade are dismayed at the failure of their first attack. Helen thinks only two members of Octavia's party have survived. But Chronos corrects Helen and throws Europa's still-living head near the Ghosts.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 210–211 Chronos concedes that he and Lars must join the fight. Lars identifies Europa and describes her special technique—feigning death. As Europa fully awakens, Chronos reveals her moniker, “Europa the Lazy.” He points out that Europa is the only one present that is close in power to an Abyssal.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 212–213 Both Chronos and Lars awaken, revealing similar biped forms. They join the assault on Priscilla–Cassandra, as do Miria and Clare. The three female and two male awakeneds weaken Priscilla–Cassandra enough for Clare to attack. She eviscerates the thorax of Cassandra's body, destroying the pilot torso of Priscilla.Jump SQ, May 2013, Claymore, Scene 137, pp. 218–234 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being